l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Asako Togama
Asako Togama was a highly studious man, and never met a problem he could not solve. He was Asako daimyo until he passed the leadership during the War of Spirits. Togama mastered the secrets of the Asako Henshin. Training Togama was a prodigious student. His genius was originally misunderstood by his teachers. Once, in an effort to teach him humility, his sensei gave him a list of ancient characters and charged Togama with translating them into modern Rokugani; unknown to Togama, one of the characters was created on the spot by his teacher. Unflustered, Togama took the list and left the room. Well into the evening, Togama returned to his sensei with the translations of all the characters, including the one that the teacher invented. On a two-hundred-year-old caravan manifest, Togama located an entry for a certain warm winter hat. The character was exactly the same as the one the sensei believed he had invented. Way of the Phoenix, pp. 88-89 Early career Togama spent his early career as a scholar roaming Rokugan. He traveled far and wide, from Kyuden Doji to Ryoko Owari. Whatever the political climate of the day, Togama had gained friends at least among the Crane, Lion, Scorpion and Unicorn Clans. At that point in time, Togama's goal in life was to be given an invitation to browse the libraries of the Dragon Clan. Way of the Phoenix, p. 89 Political troubles The research of Asako Togama was not always well received, however. In true scholarly style, Togama did not attempt to hide any discoveries he found, no matter how damning they might be. Once, while studying in the archives of Otosan Uchi, Togama found one of the best-kept secrets in all of Rokugan: the true name of the sorcerer Iuchiban. The news was naturally ill-received, but no action could ever be taken on Togama's discovery. Before he was to officially reveal his findings, the documents on which he based his research were mysteriously destroyed. His proof gone, many pronounced Togama's claims to be false and his character to be brought into question. Togama was unflustered, as always. Asked about his feelings on the issue, he once replied, "If my work was a lie, why has it been so carefully unwritten?" Winter Court - 1126 In 1126 Kyuden Asako hosted the Imperial winter court. The Tsume Daimyo Doji Takashi and Matsu Morishigi argued about the convenience the Asahina Shugenja could move in with supplies treating the rampant Wasting Disease. The Master of Fire Isawa Tsuke and his hatamoto Isawa Eizan stepped in, declaring their allegiance firmly on the side of the Crane. Togama and his student Asako Miyo stated the petty war did not concern the Phoenix. Shiba Ujimitsu showed favor to neither. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, pp. 8-9 Henshin's Secret Exposed Isawa Eizan, the abusive husband of the Shiba Tejina shugenja Isawa Hirofumi, Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 78 appeared murdered, and Miyo was accused. Yori came with Asako Oyo, giving testimony that Hirofumi and Miyo were twin sisters, and both had devised a plan to kill Eizan. Using the Tejina magic they had interchanged their features, in order to cover the murderer Miyo. As both women denied the accusations, Oyo was put under custody of Tsuke for further testimony. Exposing the secrets of the Path of Man to the Isawa, Yori would create strife between the Isawa and Asako. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, pp. 48-50 The Phoenix weakness would help the quest for power of Yori's Lord, Hida Kisada. Not only Oyo's appearance had been devised by Yori, he had also had summoned shiyokai, the dream demons, that drove the Phoenix twins to murder. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, pp. 62-64 War against Shadow Asako Togama sent word to new appointed Master of Fire, Isawa Hochiu, on his search for the truth behind the "ninja myths." Togama claimed the Scorpion Clan might have once had another house, a house that descended into shadow and was lost. These samurai, known as the Goju, erased nearly all records of their existence. Togama believed that the "ninja" were the descendents of these Goju, twisted by the presence of a Lying Darkness into insanity. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) Ruby of Iuchiban In 1134, with the retreat of the Mantis from Phoenix lands, much plunder was recovered from the retreating armies. Togama was gifted with a Ruby, which was passed to the clan treasurer. At the same time, the mad Henshin Asako Oyo began chanting, speaking of kansen, corruption, and death within the walls of Kyuden Asako. Bloodspeakers, p. 75 Disappearing In 1151 the ronin monk Toshi succeded Togama. Toshi was a hermit who advised of an imminent attack of bakemono led by a free ogre. Kyuden Asako was slightly defended because the Phoenix forces were involved in another places during the War of Spirits. Togama rallied the Henshin in the castle's defense. Toshi singlehandenly defeated the ogre leader, and the goblin forces scattered. Togama congratulated Toshi, whispered the great secret of the Asako into his ear, and walked off into the forest. Togama was never seen again. The ronin monk became the next Daimyo, Asako Toshi. Bloodspeakers, p. 88 See also * Asako Togama/Meta External Links * Asako Togama (Time of the Void) Category:Phoenix Clan Leaders